1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of adjustable headrests for chairs. Specifically, the present invention comprises a double articulating dental chair headrest apparatus which has a one-handed side pushbutton release and locking mechanism. When pressed, the pushbutton disengages a movable mating plate having splined perforations away from each of two corresponding rotatable splined pin assemblies to unlock each splined pin assembly. The unlocked splined pin assemblies each rotate independently. Each splined pin assembly is also fixedly attached to one of a headrest and a backrest via an attachment plate. The two splined pin assemblies are held in relation to each other, the movable mating plate having splined perforations, and the side pushbutton release and locking mechanism, by a housing component.
2. Description of Related Art
Many attempts have been made to produce a streamlined, comfortable, and easily adjustable headrest for chairs comprising a headrest that is a separate component from a chair backrest, but such attempts have failed to provide the range of adjustability, purity of form and function, comfort, and ease of use that may be desired. Specifically, improved adjustable headrests specific to the dental and medical fields are needed to provide comfort to the patient while at the same time facilitating the examination and work performed by the medical professional.
Many conventional chair headrests are mounted on chair backrests by a mechanism that provides some degree of adjustability. However, conventional chair headrest adjustment often provides adjustment along only a singular axis, such as by using one hand to loosen and then re-tighten a screw-actuated mechanism while using the other hand to adjust the headrest and lock it into place.
A more desirable mechanism would allow headrest adjustment by actuation of a single-handed release and/or lock mechanism. Further, an adjustment mechanism that would allow headrest adjustment along multiple axes by actuation of a single-handed release and/or lock mechanism would provide significant advantages to its user and the patient relative to conventionally available headrest adjustment apparatuses.